Sakuno's A to Z of Love
by ms.matchmaker
Summary: Short fics about Sakuno paired with various tennis players.
1. Average

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis and any of its characters.

A/N: I hope you enjoy my new fic. Umm… it will be a long time for me to continue my other works. Sorry!

Sakuno's A – Z of Love

**A**

**Average**

She is just an average girl.

He is an excellent boy/man.

Her tennis skills are below average.

His tennis skills are national level.

She is the one standing outside the court, admiring his prowess.

He is the one playing inside the court, being admired at.

When she enters a room, no one notices her.

When he enters a room, everyone gathers around him.

She is so average indeed.

He is so excellent indeed.

Only a few know her name. She is just called "Ryuzaki-sensei's granddaughter."

Everyone knows his name. Atobe Keigo.

Everyone wondered why these two very different people would be so perfect for each other. Simple, they harbor the same feelings toward each other. Love.

A/N: Letter finished. It was hard writing the last line. It didn't end well. I will work harder for the later letters!


	2. Bridge

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis and any of its characters

A/N: It has been a long time since I updated! I'm so busy and I have no inspiration….. Anyway, the one-shots must go on!

Sakuno's A – Z of Love

**B**

**Bridge**

**Flashback**

"Ryoma-kun, ano…. Can you be my… escort for the school dance…. this Saturday?"

No reply was heard from the prince.

"I'll wait for you by the bridge in the park, if you'll come…" Sakuno said then ran away hurriedly.

**End of Flashback**

"… sigh…" was all Sakuno could say.

She has been waiting for hours for her prince by the bridge. She was staring at the water all day and was about to give up on waiting for Ryoma.

As she was about to turn around, she saw a reflection in the water.

"Fuji-sempai, what are you doing here??? Asked Sakuno.

There was a moment of silence.

"Let's hurry now, Sakuno-chan. Or we'll be late." Said the tensai.

"Eh??? Late for what???

"The dance, my princess." Said Fuji as he offered his hand.

Sakuno blushed wildly but took his hand.

**In Sakuno's mind**

"If Ryoma-kun doesn't want to be my escort, it will be a shame if I go to the dance without a partner. Besides Fuji-sempai is so kind to me, he will be a great escort."

They took off and went towards the school.

"By the way, Fuji-sempai…"

"Hmmm….???"

"How did you know that I didn't have an escort and that I'm at the bridge???"

"Well, I could feel it." Fuji simply replied.

Sakuno didn't understand what he said but decided not press the subject on. She was just happy that she was not alone in the dance.

**In Fuji's mind**

"My dear Sakuno-chan… I've been following you for quite sometime now. I think that you're a really interesting girl. I heard everything you said to Echizen. If he doesn't want to be your prince…. I am more than willing…."

A/N: Woohoo!!!! Letter finished!!!! I hope you all liked it….


	3. Curiosity

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis and any of its characters

A/N: Thank you all for reading this fic! I will do my best to make the stories better. Hope you enjoy this one!

Angel – I'm not sure if J is Jealous... Hmmm... I'm thinking about it...

Sakuno's A – Z of Love

_Text_ - thought

**C**

**Curiosity**

Extreme silence. What a really awkward situation! Here they are, in the club room, sitting across from each other. This is torture.

Apparently, the rest of the club vanished into thin air and the two of them are the only ones left. Here she was, in the tiny clubroom with the data man.

Inui was scribbling something down in his notebook and Sakuno was just observing him. Random thoughts came to her mind.

"_What is he writing on his notebook? Is it top secret? Is he solving math problems? Is that his diary where he writes all kinds of girly stuff?!?"_

Sakuno was in a daze and a pair of eyes behind the famous spectacles watched her.

"Ryuzaki-san, is something wrong?"

Sakuno snapped out of her thought and was a bit embarrassed.

"Erm... it's nothing, Inui-sempai. Continue on what you were doing. Sorry if I disturbed you."

"I just finished. You don't mind if I rest for awhile? My eyes are tired from all the hard work." asked Inui.

"Don't mind me. Please rest well."

Inui rested his head on his arm and began to doze off. Another thought came to Sakuno's mind.

"_I wonder, what is the secret behind Inui-sempai's glasses? Is it a dark hole? Does he have eyes? There is only one way to find out!"_

Slowly and surely, Sakuno stood up and went near Inui, her fingers touching the rim of his glasses. With absolute caution, (it is a miracle her clumsiness was in deep slumber!) Sakuno took Inui's glasses off. Sakuno bent down to see what is behind the glasses clearly.

"_Oh! He's a normal person! He has eyes! It is a shame I can't see what his eyes look like."_

Sakuno was about to return his glasses but Inui stirred.

Thump... Thump...

Thump... Thump...

"Why is my heart beating so fast?

Inui slowly opened his eyes.

Thump... Thump...

Thump... Thump...

"_I'm so nervous yet excited to see his eyes!" _

Inui's eyes opened completely. So did Sakuno's. Sakuno was really red and Inui was confused. In a few seconds, realization hit Inui hard. Their faces were so close to each other and he wasn't wearing his glasses.

"_Crap! I don't have my glasses!"_

Inui looked at Sakuno who was semi-conscious because of total shock, excitement, fear or whatever was going to stumble.

With his fast tennis reflexes, he caught Sakuno before she falls flat on the floor. When he caught her, she already fainted. Inui carried her bridal-style and was about to go to the infirmary. He stopped to get his notebook and wrote something...

Inside his mind, he said...

"Ii... data... Did you like what you saw, Sakuno-chan? Don't you know that curioustiy killed the cat? Mwahahahaha..."

A/N: Letter done! Writing this fic drove me to insanity! It was so hard! Whatever Sakuno saw, imagine it yourself! I'm tired...


End file.
